Historias
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Fue hace muchos años, cuando yo aún era un niño. Una época donde muchos hombres se embarcaron para surcar los mares sin tener que servir pleitesía a ningún rey. Querían huir del yugo que se les había impuesto, ser libres de ir y venir a su antojo. Ahí, Connor, comienza la historia de Edward Kenway.


**Hola a todos. La verdad es que esta historia lleva mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, desde que supe que Connor dijo que él llevaba el mar en la sangre porque su abuelo también surcó los mares. Siempre me pregunté, ¿cómo lo supo? Dudo muchísimo que él y Haytham tuvieran una conversación padre e hijo sobre sus antepasados, así que pensé que quizás había sido Achilles, que había conocido a Edward en el Caribe cuando niño o cuando se unió a la Hermandad. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Edward es un Asesino que tarda seis años en dar el paso para unirse a los Asesinos y luego se marcha a Inglaterra pensé que quizás sería mejor que no lo hubiera conocido directamente, pero que sí supiera la historia. Esta es una pequeña viñeta que espero que os guste sobre cómo creo yo que surgió el momento ese.  
**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Ubisoft, del maravilloso mundo de Assassin's Creed III

**Historias**

_**Octubre de 1775 d.C. **_

Parpadeó con algo de dificultad manteniendo la mirada en el fuego, el lento crepitar de las llamas era lo único que se oía en la sala, decorada con viejos muebles ya ajados por el tiempo y un innumerable número de cuadros que mostraban diferentes paisajes. En el salón se notaba la calidez de las llamas; sin embargo en el exterior la nieve caía con lentitud. El invierno había llegado más pronto de lo esperado este año, las cosechas se habían helado y las provisiones para la inminente guerra que se avecinaba serían mínimas. Por suerte en la hacienda estaban bien provistos, aún podían aguantar un par de meses antes de ir a Boston a por más alimentos, los cuales esperaba no aumentasen más los precios debido a los impuestos.

—¿Achilles? —escuchó decir detrás suya, una profunda y suave voz—. ¿Estás bien?

El anciano se giró, rodando los ojos por la habitación observando al muchacho que permanecía de pie en medio de la sala. Portaba en sus brazos un par de troncos de madera mientras que sobre sus hombros y pelo se podían ver copos de nieve que aún no se habían derretido. Achilles se inclinó hacia delante apoyándose en su bastón.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo, muchacho? —preguntó una aspereza inusual en su garganta.

—Te he llamado desde la puerta y no contestabas —repuso acercándose un par de pasos hasta colocarse al lado de la chimenea—. Pensé que te habías dormido.

—Tonterías —adujo—. Tienes que acostumbrarte a hablar más fuerte entonces, a mi edad es difícil llegar a escucharlo todo. Cuando seas mayor lo comprenderás. —Sonrió socarronamente ganándose una mueca de disconformidad del joven.

Connor casi siempre se mostraba respetuoso con él, o al menos la mayoría de las veces. Pocas le respondía impertinentemente o insistía en que tenía razón sobre sus pensamientos. Achilles siempre pensó que en la tribu donde se había criado el respeto hacia los más ancianos debía de estar tan arraigado que al pobre muchacho le parecía una insensatez contradecirle la mayoría de las veces. Por eso en vez de responderle siempre hacía aquel gesto tan pueril casi sin darse cuenta.

—De todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí? —añadió el anciano—. Pensé que habías ido a Boston con Robert para negociar un precio por vuestro cargamento.

—Y fuimos —respondió—, han pasado cuatro días desde aquello. —Empezó a colocar los leños en el fuego haciendo que este se apagara ligeramente antes de extenderse por la madera—. Hemos regresado hace unas horas, ¿de verdad que estás bien? —insistió.

Achilles frunció el ceño. No estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención, ni a que otros se preocuparan por él, por eso le resultaba molesto la persistencia del joven.

—Sí, demonios, ¿es que tengo algo en el rostro que te haga creer lo contrario? —Tal vez su rostro estuviera arrugado y sus cabellos canosos pero eso no lo convertía en un inválido o en alguien que sólo proyectase lástima.

—No… Es sólo una observación —comentó en voz baja mientras agachaba la cabeza.

—Entonces ahórrate las observaciones para otro momento —farfulló molesto.

Connor permaneció el silencio, colocando con lentitud el resto de los leños en el fuego. El anciano simplemente desvió la mirada hacia uno de los cuadros, uno en particular que siempre le hacía recordar el lugar donde nació. Era un barco, un gran barco atracado en un puerto pequeño, rodeado de exóticas plantas y pequeños cangrejos que reposaban en la arena. Siempre que llegaba el frío él podía evocar en su mente las cálidas playas del Caribe, el sol tocando su piel y el salitre quedándose pegado en su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Allí el invierno no existía, el clima era muy distinto a donde se encontraba ahora y de alguna forma aún lo echaba de menos.

Cuando todavía era un crío recordaba las historias que había escuchado frente al fuego en las playas del pueblo donde nació, historias sobre piratas. Pocas veces llegaban a la costa donde él vivía, pero a lo lejos desde lo más alto del lugar se podían ver banderas negras en el horizonte peleando contra grandes buques ingleses y españoles. Él era sólo un niño, pero soñaba con surcar los mares y vivir aventuras, al igual que narraban esas historias.

—¿Has oído hablar de los piratas, Connor? —preguntó aún observando el cuadro, consiguiendo que el muchacho se fijase en él.

—¿Piratas? —repitió—. Sí, algo he oído. Robert dice que en otra época no hubiéramos podido llegar tan lejos comerciando debido a que nos habrían abordado.

—Robert nunca ha tenido que enfrentarse a verdaderos piratas —respondió—. Sólo lo ha hecho a mercenarios que juegan ser piratas, pero nunca ha conocido piratas de verdad.

—¿Acaso tú si has conocido alguno? —contestó Connor sarcásticamente consiguiendo que el anciano soltara una risotada—. ¿Eso es un sí?

—No, no —negó—. No es un sí, y tampoco he conocido a ninguno. Pero hace mucho oí historias, muchas historias y creo que una de esas te interesará.

—Ya soy algo mayor para historias al fuego, Achilles —reprochó.

—Oh, pero esta historia estoy seguro de que te interesa —repuso—. Hace muchos años que no oigo su nombre, ni siquiera sé que le ocurrió o si sigue vivo, aunque supongo que no…

—Estás divagando.

—No interrumpas, muchacho —reprendió—. ¿Qué decía? Ah, sí. Hace muchos años que no escucho su nombre, pero nunca se me olvidará cuando lo oí por primera vez. Era un feroz pirata, un joven que surcó los mares y llegó a ser conocido por muchos como «El Diablo».

—Achilles, de verdad, no creo que me interese una historia de piratas. —Se puso en pie—. Creo que iré a cortar algo más de leña.

—¿Ni siquiera si te digo que el joven se llamaba Edward Kenway? —Al pronunciar el nombre el joven giró la cabeza con las cejas alzadas—. Sé perfectamente que el apellido Kenway es muy común, tal vez demasiado, pero en este caso te afecta bastante que lo sea —respondió haciendo una ligera pausa—. Ese pirata era tu abuelo, y si mal no me falla la memoria también fue un Asesino.

—¿Qué?

Había expectación en su voz a la vez es incredulidad. Era bastante irónico que el nieto de un Asesino se convirtiera en uno por un mero hecho casual, la visión mística de uno de esos seres que había seguido a su Orden desde hacía varios siglos. Desde que supo que Haytham era el padre de Connor le resultó una situación inverosímil. El primero había sido hijo de un Asesino, sin embargo su camino se había torcido y se había terminado aliando con los Templarios. Y Connor, sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué, había acabado siendo entrenado por un Asesino y formando parte de la Hermandad.

—Tu abuelo fue un corsario bastante temido durante mi niñez, aunque no fue hasta casi diez años después que supe que también fue un Asesino —contestó—. Después de que me uniera a la Hermandad supe de que él aún ayudaba a nuestra causa, pero desde Inglaterra, enviaba cartas contando las cosas que ocurrían en el Viejo Mundo. Pero la verdad es que fue uno de mis hermanos, Adéwalé, quien me contó la historia completa.

El muchacho parpadeó acercándose a una silla, dejándose caer con las manos hacia delante mientras cruzaba los dedos. Agachó la cabeza pensativo, como si las palabras que le acabasen de decir fueran una especie de hechizo que le obligasen a permanecer en ese estado.

—Mi abuelo fue… ¿un Asesino? —Sus palabras no sonaban seguras, sino nerviosas—. Entonces, ¿por qué mi padre es…?

—No lo sé —respondió sin darle tiempo a terminar la pregunta—. No supe mucho de Edward después de venir a las colonias, sólo que vivía en Inglaterra con su familia. Llevaba muchos años con la Orden, aunque la conocía desde hacía muchos más. Tu abuelo tiene una historia de las que merecen la pena contar.

Los oscuros ojos de Connor brillaron en la oscuridad de la sala, siendo iluminados por las llamas que habían aumentado considerablemente desde que le añadió los leños. Parecía impaciente, incluso podría decir que emocionado. Achilles sólo pegó la espalda al butacón cerrando los ojos.

—¿Y bien? —habló el muchacho con voz impaciente.

—¿Y bien qué? —dijo el anciano abriendo un ojo con una ligera mueca de burla.

Connor apretó los labios, al parecer bastante seguro de que iba a arrepentirse de las palabras que iba a pronunciar.

—Su historia, cual es —gesticuló en casi un susurro.

—Oh, pero, ¿no eras ya bastante mayor para cuentos alrededor del fuego, muchacho? —Alzó una ceja observando al joven que parecía a punto de protestar. Era divertido tener a alguien a quien fastidiar de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando no le hacía caso a la primera.

—Me gustaría oírla —insistió. Parecía que iba a decir algo más, algo que Achilles sabía que se veía casi obligado a decir después de haber menospreciado su oferta de aquella forma—. Por favor.

Dándose por satisfecho se inclinó nuevamente hacia delante apoyando sus manos en el bastón. Cerrando los ojos mientras inspiraba hondamente, intentando evocar la escena. Aún podía sentir la brisa marina y el olor a salitre en el ambiente.

—Fue hace muchos años, cuando yo aún era un niño. Una época donde muchos hombres se embarcaron para surcar los mares sin tener que servir pleitesía a ningún rey. Querían huir del yugo que se les había impuesto, ser libres de ir y venir a su antojo. Ahí, Connor, comienza la historia de Edward Kenway.

* * *

**Sí, seguramente os estaréis preguntando, ¿por qué acaba ahí? ¿Por qué no narras la historia de Edward Kenway como pirata? Pues por una sencilla y simple razón. Yo sólo quería escribir cómo pienso que fue el momento en el que Connor se enteró que su abuelo fue Asesino además de pirata, el resto no me interesa demasiado. Si uno quiere saber la verdadera historia de Edward, que hasta cierto punto la encuentro verdaderamente fascinante, deberá jugar al Assassin's Creed IV que es un juegazo. Hace mucho que no juego al Assassin's Creed III así que no sé si los personajes están muy IC la verdad, yo he intentado que lo fueran basándome en lo que recuerdo del juego. Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás ya sabéis donde podéis dejarlas. **


End file.
